infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Audio Logs/Messages/inFamous: Second Son
Listed here are the Audio Log messages found by Delsin Rowe in Infamous: Second Son, ''left by the D.U.P Informant. Audio Log Transcriptions '''1'. "''Augustine'''' is the most powerful Conduit I've ever seen. And she's got all the DUP as her loyal lap dogs. The mission has always been to collect Bio-terrorists to keep the world safe. She's done it so well that the government says they don't need the DUP anymore. I gotta tell you kid, I wouldn't wanna be the government right now. Augustine IS the DUP. Sayin' they don't need the DUP is sayin' they don't need Augustine. That's a bad idea. Worse, it's a powder keg just waiting for a spark - a spark like you." '''2'. "I remember when all of this started for me. I was military, they already had my blood on file. I was the only one in my unit who had tested positive for the conduit gene. They offered me a transfer to the Special Affairs department of the newly formed DUP... I'd be running down Bio-terrorists and making America a safer place for Ma and Pa. I went for it. I went for all of it. Even when they were driving all the needles into me and pumping me full of God knows what. Even through the headaches and the seizures, I believed the mission. I believed HER. Augustine." 3'. "''Augustine's lookin' for you, and she's lookin' hard, man. Just the other day we pulled up to a DUP protest, and immediately 'grounded' the protesters. That's what we call encasing them in concrete. Augustine said, the first person who told her where to find Delsin Rowe would go free. And once those concrete daggers dig into your joints, you'll say anything to get them out. Every single one of them swore on their mothers grave that they could lead her right to you. I'm sure it was all lies but just the same, watch your back." '''4. "I never would have this to his face, but Hank Daughtry was smarter than I ever gave him credit for. The guy had escaped from a couple of jails before we came across him. Plus he managed to keep his head in Curdun Cay, something even the smartest inmates had problems with. Rumor around the water cooler was that he might have been the one who caused the transport accident up in Salmon Bay. The one that let himself and those other two conduits escape. Just think how different your world would be right now if he hadn't been on that transport." 5'. '"We brought in someone from your village today. He was pretty worked over, but still coherent. You Akomish are tough. Augustine told him he had tested positive for the conduit gene and that he had one chance to join her. He too one look at her and... just started laughing. She was furious. I've seen her use that 'you're a conduit too' tactic before. It works more than you'd think. Not on your buddy though. He just kept laughing until Augustine told them to take him away to Curdun Cay and forget about him. Right as he was being dragged out the door he said, 'When Delsin finds you, tell him 'hi' from the Akomish.''" '''6. "Augustine gave me a special detail this morning. It was one of the worst things I've ever had to do. I was to oversee the collection of people who had tested positive for the conduit gene. We pulled them out of those big yellow suspicion pins you see around the city. I had to pull twenty people out of those cages kicking and screaming, begging for me to let them go. One woman asked me where I was taking her. I told her she was going to a safe place where no one would hurt her, and when this was all over she could go home. I hope this time I was right." 7'. "''Might surprise you to know that the DUP wasn't always made up of concrete conduits. They experimented on a number of abilities. They needed something visually strong, easy to train, and versatile. This proved harder than you'd imagine. All the plant and organic abilities made people uneasy. Wire proved way too hard to control. Paper didn't convey strength or security. Surprisingly, glass was a strong contender, but eventually proved too difficult to master. Augustine's concrete ability more and more became the only obvious choice. She was the the poster child of the DUP. It made sense her ability would be the one imbued in all the troops." '''8. "The crazier this city gets, the more it just proves Augustine was right. Conduits and humans can't live together. We're too different. Too dangerous. I mean, think about it from their side. Humans have a bad day, they might punch a hole in the wall, or crash their car. Conduits have a bad day, and the body count is in double digits. Conduits are in a completely different weight class than humans. I'm not like Augustine. I don't have some grand vision for how all of this should play out. But I do know I don't wanna live out my golden years terrifying my neighbors, or worse, in a prison camp." 9'. "''I met Fetch Walker on the worst day of her life. I was in the team ordered to bring her skinny ass in. I have no idea how those two dumb junkies managed to stay one step ahead of us for so long. Then Fetch had her worst day ever. She killed her brother with her powers. It was an accident, and when we found her she was a wreck. The easiest collection my teams ever had. I've sent a lot of people to Curdun Cay, and before that night I never thought much about where I was sending them. Now... Now it's all I think about. I don't know what that girl needed, but... it wasn't a prison." '''10. "Fetch Walker spent the better part of seven years in Curdun Cay in the corner of her cell curled up in the fetal position. She might be a badass laser beam throwing conduit now, but back then, with no drugs to keep back the demons, a loud voice was more intimidating then her. That was all part of Augustine's plan: break her down, train her, then break her down again. It was sad as hell. When I saw Fetch's escape on the newsfeed, I had to fight to keep from smiling." 11. "There was this girl in Curdun Cay, Celia. Apparently Augustine brought her in before there even WAS a DUP. She was our first prisoner. She had been kept in this prison for so long that she didn't remember what it was like on the outside. When she learned she was going to be transferred to another facility, she didn't take it well. Curdun Cay had been her whole life. She couldn't handle the thought of leaving it, if you can believe that. The day before transport, she killed herself using her own ability. It was the saddest, most unnatural thing I've ever seen. When Augustine saw the body, she just stood there. No emotion. Then she told me and another guard to clean it up and get ready for the transport." 12. "You should've seen how pissed Augustine was when she realized you were drawing power from those core relays. She had no idea anyone could do that. She immediately ordered a recall of all of them, including the tracker drones. However, you're (sic; it should be your, but it is you're in-game in subtitles) little stunt on the Space Needle made that difficult, if not impossible to communicate to everyone. She stormed out of the command and went over to the storage room where we keep the tracker drones and the hives. You could hear her banging around and shouting in there. She was trying to drain the power from it, like you did. Must be something special about your abilities, because she didn't come out more powerful... just more pissed." 13. "Can you imagine being thrown in a hole and tortured for seven years? (sigh) That poor kid, Eugene... He wasn't quite right when they brought him in, but after what Augustine did to him, it's amazing he can still carry on a conversation. I often wondered what her plan was. Why she was putting him through so much pain and suffering. The only conclusion I could come up with was that she was training him for a mission. A mission for what? I'll never know. Military came in and he was one of the first conduits shipped out. Whatever his mission was going to be, it couldn't be good." 14. "You ever wonder how many powers you can hold? Augustine does. She doesn't like the idea of you ever finding your way to Curdun Cay. We've got a lot of different conduits there. Not just the ones you've seen here in Seattle. Glass, wire, paper... Man, it's a long, strange list. Imagine what could happen if you came to Curdun Cay. Imagine if you got all those powers. What you'd become. Man, that scares me. I bet it terrifies Augustine." Category:InFamous: Second Son